


Better Not Get Scratched

by Lumeleo



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: FTM Yuri Plisetsky, M/M, Misgendering, Misunderstandings, Protective Otabek Altin, Trans Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 20:58:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18373976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lumeleo/pseuds/Lumeleo
Summary: Yuri is not comfortable with JJ. Otabek wants to sort that out.





	Better Not Get Scratched

Honestly, it was a miracle Otabek even noticed JJ to begin with.

Not that JJ was generally difficult to notice, rather to the contrary. He demanded attention simply by existing, and even their time as rinkmates hadn’t given Otabek any immunity against that. However, right now there was something even more interesting right in front of Otabek, so JJ had to fight for attention for once.

“Oh, it’s JJ.” Otabek blinked as he finally glanced away from Yuri, seeing the cheerful Canadian waving at them. “Looks like he wants us to join him.”

“Oh, hell no.” As he looked back, Yuri’s former smile had turned into a scowl. “He’s not going to ruin tonight for me.”

“Huh?” Otabek frowned. “Is there a problem?”

“I’m in a shitty enough mood to begin with. I’ve got no desire to deal with that idiot thinking it’s funny to misgender me.” Yuri wasn’t looking at him, not even quite glaring at JJ. Rather he was simply staring off into the distance, brows furrowed.

“What?” That didn’t sound like the JJ he knew, but he also didn’t think Yuri would just make up something like that. “Yura. What happened?”

He listened to Yuri’s sullen explanation, the sharp tone and clipped sentences. Indeed, there was no misunderstanding all that. By the time Yuri finished, Otabek was fairly sure he couldn’t frown any deeper.

“Right, then.” Otabek touched Yuri’s shoulder. “Wait here a moment, okay? I’ll be right back.”

Yuri looked like he wanted to question the whole thing, but then just bit his lip and nodded. If Otabek had held any lingering doubts about whether he was truly upset, that would have cleared them up in a hurry. With one last light touch to Yuri’s shoulder, he strode over to JJ.

“Otabek!” JJ grinned at him, overly friendly as ever. “Why the glare? I’m not going to crash your date if you’d rather be alone with your kitty-cat, don’t worry!”

“JJ.” Otabek frowned, hands stuck in his pockets. “You’re usually not an idiot, so why have you been acting like one?”

“What?” JJ blinked, looking confused. “It’s idiotic now to ask you to hang out?”

“Tha’t’s not what I meant.” Otabek shook his head. “Why have you been misgendering Yura?”

“I… what?” JJ frowned. “That’s… I did what?”

“‘Ladies first?’ Seriously?” Otabek glared at JJ. “I know you can be pretty self-centred, but I never thought you were actually an asshole.”

“Oh, that sort of thing? It’s just teasing, though.” JJ looked genuinely baffled.

“Okay, first? Calling a guy a girl to tease him is kinda sexist to begin with. And second, Yuri's worked hard to be taken seriously as a guy, and you needling him about that to get under his skin is shitty.”

“Oh, come on! It’s not like he’s —” JJ paused, his eyes widening. “Wait. He’s trans?”

“Uh, yes? It’s not like it’s that much of a secret.” As JJ kept staring at him, Otabek lifted his eyebrows. “He skated to the theme of Transition just a few years ago. I know you know about that, I basically forced you to watch the Juniors with me just because of Yura.”

“…Ah.” JJ looked sheepish, rubbing the back of his neck. “I… thought that was about puberty.”

“…Puberty.” Any remaining anger drained out of Otabek’s voice as he simply stared at JJ. “You thought Yura was skating about puberty.”

“It wouldn’t be even close to the weirdest theme I’ve ever seen.” JJ grimaced. “…I really owe him a big apology, huh.”

“I’d say so.” Otabek paused. “You could try a stuffed cat. Not tonight, though. I can’t guarantee he won’t try to kick you in the face.”

“That would be pretty bad for looking my best for the competition, yeah.” JJ chuckled faintly and nodded. “Well, just tell him it won’t happen again. I’ll work out a proper apology later when he’s in a less homicidal mood. I’m pretty sure I’d get kicked out of Canada if I couldn’t handle a proper apology.”

“Good. Yura’s tough, but I don’t want him to have to deal with any extra crap.” Otabek would have rather preferred to shield Yuri from any and all pain, but he knew that was rather unlikely. And would probably earn him glares from Yuri if he ever actually voiced that wish, what the hell Altin, you saying Yuri can’t handle some idiots.

“Yeah, no, that was just me being clueless. Feel free to tell him that, too.”

“Pretty sure he already thinks that.” With one last nod, Otabek turned to return to Yuri.

“Hey, Otabek!” JJ called after him when Otabek had only taken a few steps,loud enough that this was clearly not intended just for him. “Remember to be a proper gentleman, right? Wouldn’t want the Russians to hunt you down for corrupting their youngest skater!”

Otabek resisted the urge to groan, though he was fairly sure he had a flush on his cheeks. Yura certainly looked annoyed, hopefully not at Otabek. Considering he grasped Otabek by the arm the moment he was close enough, he was fairly sure JJ was the one who had earned that ire.

“Ah. JJ said it wouldn’t happen again.” Otabek paused. “…He actually missed the whole bit about you being openly trans and didn’t realize how shitty he was acting.”

“So he’s an idiot. Nobody’s surprised.” Yuri tugged at his arm. “Come on. We’re going out to eat, and then we’re coming back, and then I want you to fuck me silly because fuck what anyone else thinks is appropriate.”

Otabek liked to think he was a strong man, but he was not strong enough to resist such a demand.


End file.
